What if Miss Harondale
by Shadowhunts
Summary: Liz Harondale goes to the Idris National Academy: Wyoming with her best friends. what happens when one day in history class you learn about your parents lives as teenagers? What happens when she falls for one of her best friends? What happens when a portal changes everything Liz has ever thought? Secrets revealed, who will come back to haunt the shadow world?
1. prolouge

**Hi everyone sorry for the long wait for a new chapter, sadly this isn't a new chapter. I have decided to make a prologue to explain a few things, also I will go through and edit the actual first chapter to make it easier to read. thanks to all those who reviewed. I have used those comments to make the story better. Sorry again for the wait. All of you who like this story thank you! you don't know how happy ya'll made me! **

**-Shadowhunts **

Prologue:

Hi, I am Elizabeth Herondale, I am 13 years old with bright red hair, emerald green eyes, with golden skin, I am 5'7, and the daughter of Clary and Jace Herondale. I forgot to mention that I am a shadowhunter and I attend the Idris National Academy in Wyoming. That is pretty far from my home at the New York Institute. My brother James and my best friends Lily, Brax, Thomas, and Scarlet go there as well.

Thomas's parents are Simon and Isabell Lightwood; Lily is Emma and Jules Castairs' daughter. Scarlet and Brax are Alec and Magnus's kids. Scarlet is the only one that is not a shadowhunter, Magnus and Alec adopted two kids, one a warlock and the other a shadowhunter.

You should know a few things about my life:

1. Thomas and Scarlet are like siblings to me

2. I have a huge crush on Brax

3. I have the abilities of both my mom and dad

4. My brother and I aren't close

5. I am the best shadowhunter since Emma Castairs

6. Lily and I are parabatii

7. The academy is like a boarding school, Lily, Scarlet and I are all roommates

8. The professors for some reason hate me and my crew

**Please review :)**


	2. Social Studies And Brax Bane

**Hi, here's the updated version of the first chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed the Second time around, it really helped! **

**Social Studies And Brax Bane: The ****story picks up the day before the Crew goes back to Brooklyn for visiting week (a week for the students to spend with their families)in Mrs. Gray's class.**

"Class, today we will be learning about the dark war, it's one of the darkest times in our history. Miss Herondale, do you know anything about it?" Mrs. Gray asked. The class turned to look at me. "U-um I don't know a-anything a-about it," I stammered. Everyone just stared at me, "I see" she responded "Class stop looking at her it's not her fault her family doesn't want to talk about a hard time in their lives! This war all started with Valentine Morgenstern, Miss. Herondale's grandfather". That is lovely my family is responsible for all that I am learning in history or at least that time. The class would not stop looking at me; each persons' glare was harsher than the last! For the rest of class while Mrs. Gray was telling us the outline of the unit, I felt horrible. "Miss. Herondale please stay after class," Mrs. Gray said not looking up from her papers. I nodded in response. I quickly texted Lily, Brax, and Thomas to wait for me outside Mrs. Fray's room.

* * *

><p><em>Ding ding ding!<em> When the class was empty Mrs. Gray told me about what really had happened in the Dark War, and well I never expected what she told me. "Mrs. Gray? I was wondering why you're holding Elizabeth after class?" great! That is just wonderful, my dear brother James has decided to poke his nose into my life once more! "Why do you want to know?" I asked harshly. "Nice to see you too Liz. Your friends are waiting outside Mrs. Fray's room saying you got held up in Gray's room" he replied. "James that's none of your business and you can ask mom and dad later." I said sharply "Okay gosh Liz I'll see you later then." Thankfully, he leaves and I get to go to lunch.

* * *

><p>When I reached my friends I told them what Mrs. Grey the Dark War. As I was telling them what Mrs. Gray said, all of a sudden Scarlet Bane comes and wigs out on me for not telling her that I got held up. Scarlet is a glitz queen and I'm not, but she's like my sister. "Is it true that Dark War stuff?" she asked. "Ummm. How do you know about that?" "James told me." She said happily. "Uh yeah it's true; hey guys I need to talk to Scarlet for a minute go ahead and meet me in the courtyard." The crew says in sync "okay, but hurry we got food to eat" I just laugh, "Back to what I was saying. Yours, Thomas's, Lily's and my parents all were a big part of it! They went through your Grandfather's land and lived." I practically yelled. "Lower your voice Herondale" "k okay" I say as I giggle."Oh yea" I start between giggles "I have a huge crush on your brother." "No way! This is huge! Oh man your brother is going to kill you when he finds out! Okay, today you ARE going to sit next to him; I'll make sure of it!" Scarlet said with this stupid grin on her face. after a short walk to the courtyard we reach the group, we all sat down to eat by the base of a tree. I normally sit with Thomas on my left and Lily on my right but today with Scarlet's plan she decided we're going to sit in different places. Today Brax is on my left and Lily is still at my Right. Boy Thomas was not happy when Brax sat next to me. Nevertheless, lunch was great and after we finished eating Brax wanted to talk to me alone. we walked over to the creek that runs through the courtyard, we were silent for a while then I had enough of the silence. " what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "Us" he said quietly. "Us?" "yes Us" "what about us? Did I do something? what? Your scaring me Brax."" I want there to be an Us." he was silent for a minute. "Elizabeth Jess Herondale, will you give me the pleasure of being your boyfriend?" I was so shocked, "Did you ask James?" seriously brain that's all you could say? "yes I did, who wants to face your protective brother's wrath?" he said with a laugh" I don't know, what did he say?" I said half laughing. "He said I could. So will you go out with me Liz?" I smiled and said "yes". His smile is amazing, thankfully he's mine. we hugged then walked back an arm around each other's shoulder smiling. when we reached the group James's face lit up, so did everyone else's but Thomas's, his only darkened. I was too happy to notice though. The rest of the day went by in a blur. The next thing I know I'm packing for Visiting Week. I cant wait to tell my Parents about today.<p>

**So I hope Ya'll liked it. I'm so Shipping Liz and Brax! Help me come up with a ship name! **

**- Shadowhunts**


	3. author's note

**Hi M'lovlies this is not a chapter, don't be mad. Thank you to those who reviewed. I have come to conclusion that Liz's and Brax's ship name is Lax. I love that ya'll have gotten this story to over 100 views, most of them today! thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me! please comment and tell what you think so far. Thank you all again and happy holidays to you all**

**-Shadowhunts**


	4. Lost

**Hello my lovelies, I am sorry I have not posted in a few weeks, things have been crazy for me and I just got over a case of writers block. Now I am back and ready to tell the tale of Liz's life. Briz is going to be in full swing, with a side of jealousy. Betrayal is also just around the corner. If you have any ideas for what should happen in the next chapter, let me know I love getting reviews and new ideas to get the story going hot. **

I cannot wait to go back home I have missed my family so much! I am so nervous to tell my parents about Brax. What will my parents think? I already know how James feels about us so that is just a little less weight on my shoulders. The crew and I are waiting in line at the portal to go home and Brax is holding my hand, I would have never actually thought Brax would like, love me. Everything this week happened so fast, all I truly remember is Brax asking me out and then packing for the week. We are finally next in line for the portal and Brax's grip tightens. When he does that, I finally looked at the room we are standing in. Tall walls lined with dark wooded bookcases, the shelves lined with books of every color, size and writing on the spine. The intriguing part of the room is the glass display cases reflecting the soft blue glow of each of the nine portals. The soft blue glow comforts me, I miss the soft royal yet clear blue glow of my own portals, I prefer to travel in my own portal with my brother but every time I do my friends get crazy, and things do not typically end well. Wow, my thoughts really drift. When I come back in to reality, Brax is slightly pulling my arm saying it is time to go and I listen following my friends into the portal. The rush of going through the portal is not as strong as when I go through my own, something is off, really off. I look around expecting to be in the institute, but I am not, I am all alone, walking around in a white room with infinite doors leading back to this uhhh room. All feeling is gone, my bags are gone, my friends are gone, Brax, is gone, I am very alone to wander the room of ever ending invisible halls with invisible doors that can be pulled from nothing. I am lost, lost in nothing, lost in my mind. Wait. Mind? Cannot be, I am lost in my mind because I cannot thin strait. No, the picture of the library is vivid in my mind. Ohhhhh, the institute has no portal; my mom has to make the portal. Crud, she closed it, I am in alone stuck in the infinite room because my mom closed her stupid portal! Crap, how do I get out?

**Sorry I am evil. Disclaimer: some characters belong to cassie**

**I never did my sign off.. (this is updated)**

**-Shadowhunts**


	5. The plan

**Hello M'lovelies I am back! I am so glad I finally got time to upload that last chapter! Tell me what you think. I might incorporate your idea in the story. Suggestions are always great! Thank you all for the support, and for giving me the confidence to write! I love ya'll so much, I can't believe how amazing last year went, ya'll make me feel so special just Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>Crap, how am I supposed to get home now? Okay just calm down, calm down. Just think of the one place that is something like a second home. Uhh Uhh Central Park. Okay just relax and think of Central Park. I can just picture it, green grass with trees scattered around the park.<p>

Just like that, I feel the rush of the portal. I land in the soft lush grass of central park. Thankfully, I had glamour myself before entering the portal. What just happened? Why did it happen? Who did this to me? Where are the others? What happened to them? I just need to calm down and think of how to get home. Well I can walk home, catch a taxi, or I just don't go home. This is visiting week, of course, I should go home, but the part of me not going home sounds amazing. I could go to Paris, London, Tokyo, Brasilia, Madrid, Sydney; I could go all over and never have to pay a dime! I could glamour myself and travel the world, then when it's time head back to school just portal like I did to travel the world. I could so do this! I am gonna do it! Screw going home I am going to travel the world, which is if I don't get caught. Oh, well off to Paris for some Amazing times!

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlet's pov. (I am trying it out; let me know what you think of it!)<strong>

Man o man I am getting worried, Liz never came out of the portal with us, her stuff did but not her. Where could she be? Clary and Jace are supper worried, I mean I would too but the rest of us are not as worried. Thomas is probably the most worried out of all us kids; Brax is eerily calm and composed. What has he done? I have called her so many times it is not even funny. Ugh where could she be? Knowing her, she probably ended up in Paris. Wait, is she in Paris? That is it; I am going to Paris without anyone else! How am I going to get there? Whom am I kidding? I am Scarlet Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn's daughter! I can portal myself! Liz is right; self-portaling is so much more fun than normal portals!

I quickly pack my stuff and leave a note for my dads.

_Dear dads, _

_ Do not worry about me, I know my best friend better than anyone does. I am off to find her, do not tell anyone else of my doings. Not even Brax. Lately I have been worried about Brax, he has been different, not the good kind. I think he is up to something bad. Anyways do not come looking for us, I will contact you if something's up and when I find her, other than that if you try to find us I will make it so we can't be tracked. We both have our ways to do that, so don't even try. I love you both, remember this; Theshe th I sin the close tun dert he shimmer iestgold heal li have, loo kfor ro peinthe car pet. _

_Scarlet Bane _

All that is left to do is find Liz and backpack around the globe.

* * *

><p><strong>Brax's pov. <strong>

Everything is going according to plan. Lose Liz in the portal, act like I had nothing to do with it, help with the search then go find her in the portal, look like the hero, pull her aside to talk to her alone, then kill her and say that a demon did it. that will be the end of the line. What about James? Well I'll kill him on a search. Then that will be the end of the Harondales. I will kill everyone that stands in my way to destroy the Harondales. They killed my father during the dark war I will get my revenge. Everyone will know the name of Braxton Johnathan Morgenstern. Although Clary seems like she has a connection to my father. I hear that she had one of the biggest parts in the dark war. I need to find more out before anything else happens. Lith will not be disappointed, I will bring my father back and have everything back like it was before, terror.

**Same disclaimer, review, how do Ya'll like Brax being evil? Ya'll are awesome! it's incredible to see how many people in other countries read this. Thank you all so much!**


End file.
